Butcher Arc
by JC of the Corn
Summary: One shot, Season three finale: What if things had been different? What if Jaune had made his way back to Beacon? What will happen when he discovers what has happened? Slight star wars crossover JauneXPyrrha


**So I decided to try and write something else, its another one shot, and a different way of looking at Pyrrha's death and Jaunes reaction.  
**

 **This one is based off of Star Wars Attack of the clones.**

 **Now this is kind of differentiating from the season finale, as you will tell.**

* * *

 **JAUNE**

"No..." Jaune collapsed to his knees as he stared at the sight before him.

Pyrrha...she had an arrow shot through her chest. She wasn't moving...all the color had drained from her face...No it couldn't be. She couldn't be dead...could she? No there was no way, she was the invincible girl! No one could stop her, and yet, whoever had done this was gone, and she was there laying still.

"Pyrrha...Pyrrha!" He yelled as he tried to shake her awake, praying that it wasn't what he thought it was.

Nothing, not a single word, she was completely still. After she had sent him away in the locker, he had immediately started to make his way back to Beacon, as it turns out, no one needed a motorcycle during the evacuation, and as it turns out there was a bullhead pilot on his way to beacon to help some students evacuate. So he gave Jaune a ride. Course, if he knew the reason why Jaune was making his way back to Beacon, he probably would have called him crazy.

As soon as they landed, Jaune ran past Sun and the others, taking note of the injuries his friends had suffered, Blake had been stabbed through the abdomen, Yang was missing an arm, Ren and Nora were in bad shape, Velvet had taken a punch from a Mech suit, the battle for beacon was not going well for them. They were losing, and this wasn't some game they could come back and play again, this was real life, there was no level restart, people were fighting and dying against those white fang bastards. And for what? What would they accomplish?

"PYRRHA!" He yelled out again slapping her face, trying to wake her up.

"J-Jaune." She said very weakly as she opened her eyes. Her once bright green eyes were going dark.

"Pyrrha! You hold on okay, we're going to get you help!" He said squeezing her hand.

"N...Not this time Jaune..." She said as he looked at her.

"Don't talk like that! Come on, you've had worse injuries than this!" He was obviously lying, he was desperately pulling at strings trying to comfort himself as he didn't want Pyrrha to die.

"Jaune...she shot me...through the Aorta...I'm losing too much blood." She said as you could see the tears in her eyes, she didn't want this to happen...she didn't want Jaune to see her like this.

"Come on! Don't be stupid, Aura can heal anything right?" He said as she lightly shook her head.

"I don't have enough left...and this wound...isn't something you walk away from." She said as Jaune continued to shake his head.

"Please...remember all the things we've done! The deathstalker in the cave, and how we were kicking ass in the tournament! That ursa in the forest! Remember the Ursa?" He said trying to think of anything to get her to stay awake.

"Come on...you're my partner...STAY WITH ME!" He said as Pyrrha smiled weakly at him.

"I'm sorry..." She said as he squeezed her hand even tighter.

"For what...I'm the one who didn't help you when you needed it the most." He said as he couldn't stand this sight.

"I want you to know...why I couldn't let you come with me..." She said as he looked at her.

"Because...you're my friend..." He said praying that the kiss she gave him was just a way to distract him.

"No...I should have said this before but..." She suddenly coughed up blood.

"No...No no no." He said wiping the blood from her mouth.

"Jaune...I don't have much longer...I...I love...you." She said as Jaune brought her closer.

"Hey come on...its not even that bad! We'll get you help! I'll watch over you! Thats what we do! We look out for each other." He said as her eyes closed.

"Pyrrha?" He called out...and she wasn't answering.

"Pyrrha! PYRHHA!" He yelled trying to shake her awake...it was no good.

"No...No no no no no no." He said as he brought her closer and buried his head into her shoulder.

He stayed like that for a minute, before letting out one final agonizing shout.

"PYRHHA!" He screamed out so loud that the Grimm shuddered in fear at the anger and hate they felt in that scream.

Grimm were naturally attracted to negative emotions...so to make one feel afraid of your pain and anger, it was not a thing that happened often. This wasn't just the cry of an angered man...it was the cry of a broken man. One who had tried so hard to succeed, but in the end it didn't matter. His efforts had been in vain, and because of it, someone who had loved him now lay dead in his arms. Never to open her eyes again, her body going cold in his grasp, as the only thing left was the blood leaking out onto the stone floor of the tower, and the tears that were covering his former partners face.

He finally brought his face back from her shoulder. Even in the end...she was still beautiful, he couldn't believe it had taken him this long to see it...and now that she was gone. All he could do was hate himself for not seeing it sooner, the thoughts of rage were directed at himself. Why couldn't he get there faster? Why couldn't he have helped her? Why didn't he see she was distracting him with that kiss? Why did he have to be so weak?

 _"My fault...My fault..."_ He kept repeating in his head, the very thought tearing him up on the inside.

Suddenly...a noise...what sounded like a radio filled his ears.

 _"We're pulling out! We can't deal with all the Grimm! All White Fang Personel pull out!"_ His blood ran cold at the voice over the radio.

It was coming from a scroll, he didn't know what it was doing there, but he could only assume that the person who was behind Pyrrhas death had dropped it. So...thats who had done it? The white fang?

His eyes narrowed, burning with hatred, as he clenched his right fist, as his other hand was cupping Pyrrha's head. They had been the ones behind this! They had killed all these people! The woman over the PA at the stadium...she was one of them, she had killed Pyrrha...she brought the white fang here.

 _"I repeat! Fall back!"_ The voice said as Jaune picked it up.

"Roger that...pulling out." He said in a cold tone as he looked over at Pyrrha.

"I'll come back for you...' He said as he picked up Crocea Mors.

* * *

 **WITH A WHITE FANG GROUP**

"Come on! We got to get out of here before the huntsman show up!" A white fang officer barked as they were all clammering to get into the bullheads.

"We can't take off yet! The engines haven't finished starting up!" The pilot yelled as they were literally sitting ducks for any Grimm that wandered their way.

"Well you better pray that these start up soon, because if they don't, we are all-" Suddenly he stopped talking..he was completely silent, with nothing but a pained expression on his face.

"Captain?" One of the younger members, a kid who couldn't have been more than Thirteen asked as he didn't understand why he stopped talking.

Suddenly he got his answer, the captain fell to his knees...and his head slid right off of his shoulders. A clean cut from behind had been so precise and so fast, that it cut through him like it was butter. It was scary as hell, who the hell could have done that?

"You're all dead anyway." A voice said as the kid got a look at the man behind his captain.

He had seen him earlier, in the tournament, the leader of that one team, JNPR. He had thought he looked stupid and a little goofy back there. But he didn't see that guy anymore. What he saw instead was a cold blooded killer, who was very...VERY pissed off.

"WE GOT A HUNTS-" He didn't get to yell anymore because Jaune stabbed him through his neck...and out through the top of his skull.

"I'm not huntsman...I'm your executioner." He said as all the other Fang members turned to him.

"Come on! He's only one man! We can take him!" They all said as they charged him.

"You...Will...Try." Jaune said as he lifted his sword, completely boycotting the shield...it would only slow him down.

* * *

 **BACK WITH SUN AND THE OTHERS**

"But Jaune and Pyrrha are still in there!" Nora yelled as Ruby looked startled.

"What?!" She yelled not believing that not everyone had been evacuated.

"They went looking for Ozpin! I don't know where they are now!" She said as Ruby steeled herself.

"I'll go look for them!" She said as Sun's eyes widened.

"Ruby...You don't need to." He said as he pointed his finger in fear...what was it? Why was he acting like that?

All of a sudden, everyone else got the same look, Nora looked close to tears, Ren couldn't believe his eyes, Weiss had her hand over her mouth, Sun couldn't stop shaking, finally Ruby turned around to see what had gotten into them.

Suddenly...she wished she hadn't have turned around.

Jaune was there...with Pyrrha in his arms. She wasn't moving, and Jaune...he had no emotion written on his face. In fact...the only thing that was on his face...and his entire body...was blood, in fact it looked like he had literally been doused with buckets of blood. What had happened? He looked horrifying enough, but the look in his eyes, you could see that his heart had been shattered into pieces.

"Jaune..." Nora said as she couldn't believe this was her leader.

"Coco...look!" Velvet said as she pointed to a certain part of his armor.

What she saw that caused her to nearly vomit was a pair of wolf faunus ears, but they hadn't been cut from their owner...they had been ripped off, with sheer brute force. Jaune didn't say a word as he laid Pyrrha down next to Yang and Blake.

"Jaune..." Weiss said not believing this was the adorkable blond she knew in Beacon.

"Jaune...what happened?" Ruby asked not believing what she seeing.

Pyrrha was dead, and Jaune looked like he had been through hell...why...why was this happening.

"I...I killed them..." Jaune said as Weiss looked shocked.

"Who?" She asked noticing the faunus ears on his armor.

"The white fang...I killed them all...They're dead! Every single one of them!" He said as he looked at her.

"And not just the men...but the women too...They were like animals! And I slaughtered them like Animals..." He said his tears streaming down his face making it seem like he was crying blood.

Velvet stepped back in shock...he had...killed the White fang? They were gone? While she hated the fang...she never expected Jaune to be...like this, she had known him during the Cardin incident, he was always kind to Faunus students, and yet he had butchered a whole group of Faunus. But the tone he said it in...reminded her of all the hate she had dealt with growing up.

"I HATE THEM!" He said as he collapsed on his knees next to Pyrrha.

"I hate them..." He trailed off looking at the dead face of his partner.

He may still be alive...but on the inside he was dead. There was nothing now. Jaune Arc was dead, only hate and anger resided in him now.


End file.
